Roomies
by Vision in Blue
Summary: Natalie Goodman is roommates in college with a certain sparkly blonde. A late gift for my peg-mother, populardarling! Multi-chapter, Part 1 up now!


**Roomies**

**A/n: Oh my Kristin Chenoweth. This was meant for OCTOBER. **

**Consider this just me stretching out populardarling's birthday into the new year. Go on over to her and say 'Hi!'!**

**I hope you like part 1, mama peg! I luv you and our late night convos. Thanks for helping me not fail history, and for creepily being similar to me, down to the band uniforms. Look at this cake! The candles are real and the cake isn't. What's that popping out of the cake? OH MAI GOODNESS IT IS AARON TVEIT! AND ADAM CHANLER BERAT! AND A MUTE KYLE DEAN (…sans nose.)**

_**I'm Daisy! **_**I'm Violet!**_**We're Siamese twins! And none of us own Wicked or Next to Normal, and Allison doesn't either!**_

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Natalie mumbled, spotting something on the carpet. She was so tempted to just walk into the kitchen, open the cabinet under the sink, and grab some spot cleaner to rid the carpet of this imperfection. However, seeing as she was in a dorm room, her suitcase on her tiny bed, this was impossible.

"Natalie, language," Dan reprimanded, putting his hand on Natalie's shoulder as she looked around her room. It didn't matter that she was eighteen now and a legal adult- he didn't want to hear her swearing. The other bed in the room was empty, and was as equally bland as her side. She didn't mind, though; she was a freshman in college. She was free!

"Dad," Natalie rolled her eyes, "I didn't yell at you when you said that."

"When did I say that?"

"We had to make a short stop in the road. You're right though; I think you were just too angry to say the word _duck_ properly."

"I really don't remember that," Dan replied, mentally checking the windows and the location of smoke detectors. "Did you remember to pack a carbon monoxide detector?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"I know, honey," he kissed the top of his daughter's forehead, "but I just worry."

"Dad, I'll be fine," she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm a big girl now."

"Sweetie, I'm going to make this quick."

"Oh God," Natalie groaned and ran her hands through her hair.

"Don't do drugs."

"Got that, Dad," Natalie said quietly.

"Don't go to a lot of parties."

"Because I'm definitely the party type of person…"

"And if you come home pregnant…"

"Jesus, Dad!"

"I'll be giving the father hell. Ok?" His chipper smile at the end of his "talk" was almost enough to scare Natalie into just going back home. _Almost_. It'd take more to scare her, and she knew her father was pretty awful at baseball; he'd probably only injure himself. Plus, she was done with drugs, partying, and didn't want to have a kid at 18. Or 19, 20 etc.

"Ok, Dad, I promise not to do anything I'll regret later." Natalie lamely raised her hand. "Scouts' honor."

"Were you ever a Brownie? I don't remember you being one."

"I was."

"You were?"

"You don't remember when Mom bought five hundred boxes of Thin Mints?"

"Oh, that." She was so tempted to break the awkward silence with a random fact; Henry was notorious for doing that, and it reminded her of him. Even though he was only an hour away, and she swore she'd never become a desperate girlfriend, she missed him. He started school the week earlier, and she hadn't taken off the necklace he gave her on their last day before school.

"Well, I'm gonna get going. There's traffic on the parkway," Dan finally spoke.

"Ok. Thanks for helping me move stuff and…yeah," Natalie replied.

"You're going to remember to call, right?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Every night?"

"Whatever you say, Dad."

~_Wheeeeeeeenever I see someone, less fortunate than I!~_

"Keep up, Dan! You're falling behind here," Natalie heard a high soprano voice chirp from the hallway. Dan? Why was her father here? She had gotten past the stain on the floor, the white peeling walls and the hard mattress; it was living life la vida college. Of course, she started to appreciate her independence, and her father was going to interrupt it. He'd probably tell her about the dangers of caffeine or something else stupid.

"For the last time!" a tall young man exclaimed, carrying an absurd amount of trunks in his arms and one strapped to his back, "is _Don_. D-O-N. Don!" His knees nearly buckled under the weight as he brought the luggage to the bed Natalie wasn't lying down on. Natalie sat up and watched Don lean against the wall, rubbing his shoulder.

"I just called you that, Dan!" The soprano voice Natalie heard earlier was from a petite blonde, who was walking through the door in a pink dress. Natalie wondered if it would even fit through the door. It did, to her surprise, and left a trail of glitter by the entrance as she brushed by.

"Can I go now?" winced Don as the girl opened her silver pocketbook and put a five dollar bill in his hand. He closed his fingers tightly around the bill and wiped his brow.

"Yes, you can. Goodbye Dan!" she called after Don sprinted down the hallway. Natalie was quite sure she heard an agonized '_It's DON_!" This girl looked around the room until her eyes fell on the only other human in the room.

"Are you my roommate?" Natalie asked, as this girl was unpacking her belongings and stacking them in a pile on her Twin XL mattress.

"Are you Nancy Goodman?" she spun around on her elaborate high heeled shoes to face Natalie.

"That's my last name, but I'm Natalie- not Nancy." She sat upright as the blonde looked at her confusedly.

"Are you sure?"

"…very."

"Are you supposed to be in room 1013?"

"…yeah?"

"Are you sure?" Natalie reached into the pocket of her jeans and found the piece of paper with her room assignment. She smoothed the crinkles out on her knee and handed it to the blonde.

"I know the paper says 'Alice Riley', but I was called a couple of days ago because she apparently got this big off-broadway acting gig and isn't attending this school anymore. They said they were going to pair me up with someone who requested a single room. I guess you got the more updated version of the rooming assignments."

"So you're my roomie?"

"I'm pretty sure." Immediately after Natalie reaffirmed her room status, the petite blonde sat on the bed, scooted next to her, and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Hi new roomie! At first, I thought sharing a room would be lousified, but now I can't wait!" she exclaimed, continuing the hug. Natalie's eyes were stricken with both shock and the urge to gag. She didn't like public displays of affection from people she barely knew.

"You do realize I have no idea who the hell you are, right?"

"Oh!" the blonde giggled, loosened her hug and flipped her perfectly curled hair back. "I'm Galinda Upperland. That's Galinda with a Guh."

"Glinda?"

"_Ga_linda, Nancy. People appreciate when you say their names properly." Natalie's palm flew to her forehead.

"_Ga_linda?"

"Perfect! What color are your bed sheets? I wanted to color coordinate them so we can embrace our roomie-ness," Galinda explained.

"Oh, I really don't know. My Dad bought them for me last week at Costco; I haven't even gotten the chance to open them yet," said Natalie as she reached into her suitcase to find the pack of sheets. Galinda leapt off of the bed and went for one of her many pink monogrammed suitcases.

"Ok, I brought a few. We can see which one of mine matches up the best with yours!" Watching her roommate rummage through her suitcase, Natalie noticed that Galinda tended to throw her belongings as she sorted through them. She dodged duck pillows, a can of spray-on glitter, and a bottle of lotion, just to name a few. Galinda turned around to show the three sheet sets she brought. One was light pink, one was a rosy pink, and the other was hot pink. Natalie shrugged as she showed her roomie her navy blue sheets.

"Oh, that's ok. You can take mine! I got them when I went down to Emerald City. They're genuine Ozmapolitan label." Galinda tossed the hot pink sheet set her way.

"…thanks," Natalie tried to hide her disgust with the color as she suavely tried to slide the set under her bed.

"Aren't you going to put it on now?" Galinda asked innocently.

"…why didn't I think of that," Natalie replied sarcastically, retrieving the sheets off the ground, opening the pack, and wincing at the neon color.

"I think that color will really bring out your green eyes."

"My eyes are brown."

"Well, they'll look green when you sleep on them. Pink goes good with green!"

"I really don't know what to say. Thank you?"

"No, it's no problem Curly-Q. Mind if I call you that? You could give me a nickname if you want, like…Galinda."

"That's-."

"I'm just curious. Is that your natural hair color and texture?" Galinda stood up, put her hands on her hips, and examined Natalie.

"Yes, and why does that matter?"

"Oh, no worries. That could easily be changed."

"What?"

"I was thinking we could do each others' hair before going out tonight. I heard there's a party on the fifth floor of Walden Hall tonight. Maybe we'll see some cute scandalacious guys to flirt with!"

"Actually, I was planning on staying here. I was reading this book on the car ride down to avoid awkward conversations with my Dad, and I wanted to finish it tonight."

"What book?"

"The Bell Jar. It's by Sylvia Plath."

"Is it about a little jar who wanted to sing, but couldn't?"

"…no."

"Are there pictures?"

"…no. It's about a woman's mental breakdown during her college years and beyond."

"That sounds boring. You should come with me to the party! I just need help straightening my hair."

"How do you do that?"

"Are you telling me you've never seen a hair straightener? Well, that doesn't surprise me Little Miss Frizzy. But that's ok! I'll spread my roomie awareness! We can skip the party tonight- I'm gonna give you a makeover!"

"What's wrong with the way I look now?"

"We can get into other aspects later. Right now, we're focusing on your hair! I think you'd look absolutely beautiful with blonde hair."

"I'm content with my natural hair color, thanks."

"Fine- we'll start slow. We can straighten it out now." In a few short seconds, she zipped from suitcase to suitcase and pulled out a green bottle and a complicated gadget. Natalie wondered if it was used in medieval times to torture the prisoners.

"Are you sure? I don't, like, want it to be a big problem. You should go to the party. Tell me about it later."

"No, it's no problem. Oh, I just love giving makeovers!" Galinda clacked the two metal plates of the straightener together.

"You really don't have to do that," rushed Natalie, sliding back toward the wall.

"I know." Galinda replied, walking closer to her. "That's what makes me so nice." Her smile made Natalie wonder if she'd know exactly what Sylvia was talking about.

**A/N: Part one is done! Stay tuned for part 2! Happy belated seventeen years, four months and 8 day birthday Dahling! :huggle:**

…**now off to my homework. *cough***


End file.
